mvcvsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haru Glory
Name: Haru Symphonia Glory Origin: Rave Master Age: 18 by EoS Type: Base Powers/Abilities: Haru's special power is Rave (also known as Holy Bring), but it's connected to the huge sword he carries, known as the Decaforce Sword, Ten Commandments, which he received from Shiba after learning that he was the new Rave Master. The Ten Powers is named such because the main piece of Rave gives the sword the power to take on 9 other forms, while the original form was made by blacksmith Galein Musica. Form 1 - Eisenmeteor: The original form of the Ten Commandments, it's a plain metal sword that can't be blocked from magic attacks. This was shown in the first confrontation between Haru and Sieg Hart. Form 2 - Explosion: A sword with no proper cutting edge but creates a powerful explosion on contact with the enemy. It is Haru's first sword gained from Rave and his most commonly used. However, the shock of the impact is powerful to the extent that if Haru uses it in succession too much, it could possibly hurt or kill him. Form 3 - Silfarion: This sword allows the Rave Master to become extremely light, granting great speed and the ability to create blades of air for long-ranged attacks. Silpharion can also be used with Explosion to create a special attack called "Bombing Dive" ("Twelve Wings of the Explosive Dragon") which fires explosive blades at the enemy. However, the Silpharion is relatively weak as a melee weapon and is no more than a normal sword for attacking. This form also allows Haru to catch his opponents unaware, though in Chapter 61 the sword is beaten by Racas, one of the Palace Guards. Form 4 - Runesave: A unique jagged sword which cannot cut anything physical but can cut things without a tangible form like lightning, fire, water or smoke. It can also be used to seal magic, and is used by Haru to seal Elie's Etherion. Later, in a battle between Haru and Lucia, Lucia uses his Decalogus Runesave to seal Haru's Runesave, making him unable to block Lucia's magic attacks. Form 5 - Blue Crimson: The Ten Powers splits into two blades with one having the properties of fire and the other having the properties of ice. The fire and ice can also be used as ranged attacks. To use the sword to its full potential, the user needs to be ambidextrous, making this sword hard to use for Haru since he is right-handed. This sword is also useful in fending off attacks from two opponents simultaneously. During his duel with the various members of Oracion Seis, Haru used Blue Crimson to fend off Berial and Reina's combined attacks. Ironically, Haru first uses these twin blades against Let, who belongs to the dragon race. Form 6 - Mel Force: The sword of air, this form allows the user to fire powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away and paralyze them. Form 7 - Gravity Core: An incredibly destructive sword that is able to cut through very hard things. However, the tradeoff is its extremely heavy weight and thus requiring great strength to use. Although more powerful than Explosion, it's a very difficult blade to utilize. Haru usually jumps/swings up before switching to Gravity Core for maximum damage. Form 8 - Million Suns: Meaning "the force of a million suns." A sword whose blade is composed purely of Light, the holy light generally blinds Haru's opponents and dispels darkness. Used by Haru to defeat Pumpkin Doryu and disabled the power of his Dark Bring. Form 9 - Sacrifar: The most destructive of all the forms, Sacrifar is a frightening blade of bloodlust that trades the user's emotion and will for the power of Carnage. As the sword was not made for Haru (but rather Shiba), the sword will take over the user after sometime. Even Lucia was only able to remain in control for a short period while using the Decalogus version of Sacrifar. Current Default/Form 10 - Ravelt: The most powerful form of the Ten Powers. When Musica discovers that a tenth form of the Ten Powers was never made for Haru, he takes it on himself to create one, using a piece of his Silver, left over metal from the first Ten Powers and a mixture of blacksmith and silver manipulation skills (he almost died from exhaustion in the process). Ravelt has the power to dispel evil and becomes the default sword, while still being able to transform and use the powers of the other swords using Rave. Haru uses Ravelt to destroy Shiba's Ten Powers so it can rest with him up in heaven. Destructive Capacity: Mountain level + destruction, Mountain range+ attacking power Speed: Hypersonic+, can be amped with Silfarion Strength: 100+ tons striking force (exchanged blow with Lucia) Durability: Likely island level+ Category:Character Profiles